PROPIEDAD DE DRACO MALFOY
by Nessa j
Summary: Todo Slytherin parecía saber que Harry Potter era una especie de propiedad de Malfoy. Sólo el rubio podía meterse con él. - Slash DxH
1. Chapter 1

_**RoPieDaD De DRaCo MaLFoY**_

"_Todo Slytherin parecía saber que Harry Potter era una especie de propiedad de Malfoy. Sólo el rubio podía meterse con él."_

..

**Notas**: Esta historia ocurre en el 5º curso de Hogwarts.

**Disclaimer**: Lógicamente, los personajes NO son míos.. ya me gustaría a mi

* * *

Harry Potter se dirigía rápidamente hacia el baño del tercer piso que tenía más cercano. Acababa de salir de la clase de Encantamientos. Se metió en el primer lavabo que vio y se bajó los pantalones. Metió la manó dentro de sus boxers y empezó a masajearse...

--

Harry Potter hacía poco que había comenzado su 5º curso en la escuela de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts. También hacia poco que había cumplido sus 15 años, ese verano pasado. Juntamente con ese año de más, todas sus hormonas se habían revolucionado. No sabía como, pero de golpe y porrazo se tenía que meter cada dos por tres en el baño más cercano que tuviera para "calmar" su amiguito.

Su primer "calentón" había sido dos días justos después de su aniversario. Esa mañana se había levantado e iba en dirección al baño cuando vio a Hermione salir de la habitación de Ginny en sujetador (vamos, sin camiseta).

Sufrió una conmoción al verla. Nunca antes la había visto así. Bueno, en realidad si la había visto alguna vez ligera de ropa (llevaban muchos años juntos) pero Hermione nunca había estado tan... crecida.

Cuando Harry la vio se quedó estático en el sitio. Hermione, al verlo simplemente dijo _"Uy, hola Harry. Es que Ginny me tenía que dejar una camiseta..."_ y se metió en su habitación (que estaba al lado). El moreno siguió plantado unos segundos más mientras le venía a la mente una y otra vez el pecho de su amiga... y juntamente con eso le fueron viniendo a la mente imágenes más tórridas que su misma imaginación creaba. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta llevaba un bulto enorme en sus pantalones.

Entonces, asustado (N/A: xD) se precipitó hacia el baño y se metió en la ducha (fría) para calmarse.

"_¡¿Se puede saber que coño estoy haciendo?! ¡MERLIN! ¿Cómo puedo pensar de esa manera en Hermione? ¡Pero si es como mi hermana, por Dios!_" se dijo a si mismo. _"Pero... ¿desde cuándo se a puesto así?... ¡NO! Haber, Harry, tranquilízate... es Hermione, tu AMIGA Hermione... Coño, que fría está el agua..._ "

Se pasó ese día y el resto de la semana con una especie de disculpa en los ojos cada vez que miraba a Hermione (cosa que ella no entendía) y recriminándose a si mismo por haber pensado de esa manera de su amiga.

A la semana siguiente le volvió a pasar, pero esta vez con Ginny. Un día que hacía muchísima calor y estaban limpiando una de las habitaciones de la mansión, la hermana de Ron se quitó la camiseta para quedarse en tirantes. Nada más verlo, la imaginación de Harry corrió a una velocidad bestial a imaginarse escenas bastante indecentes con la pelirroja. Se disculpó con un rápido "_Voy al..._" mientras salía de la habitación para volver a encerrarse en el baño.

A partir de entonces, eso se había multiplicado por 1000 y cada vez que había visto a alguna chica quitándose alguna prenda, agachándose en el suelo cerca de él o que se le levantara un poco la falda por el aire había tenido que ir corriendo al baño.

Todo esto, sin contar que todas las mañanas se levantaba mojado.

A estas alturas ya había aprendido cuándo valía la pena tomarse una ducha fría o simplemente masturbarse (dependiendo de qué le pasaba a la chica y hasta donde viajaba su imaginación).

Alguno de estos momentos tan vergonzosos los había pasado en alguna clase y había requerido de su fuerza de voluntad para imaginarse escenas subidas de tono que unían a Filch, Snape y Umbridge de maneras nunca deseadas por nadie.

--

Ésta era su tercera semana del curso. Aún no había pasado gran cosa. Tenían a una asquerosa profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que ya había castigado a Harry y todo el mundo lo tildaba de demente. Ahora, en lugar de mirarlo por ser famoso por no tener padres y haber debilitado a Voldemort, la gente lo miraba mal por todos los rumores sobre la muerte de Cedric Diggory, el retorno que él afirmaba del Lord y todos los artículos en contra de él.

La gente ya no se le acercaba para molestarlo... eso ya era algo. Lo que le hacía pensar era por qué Draco Malfoy aún no se había metido con él... Bueno, exceptuando alguna vez que se había reído de él en Pociones (como no) y alguna que otra mirada de odio. Seguramente, pensaba, era porque su padre le había dicho que no llamara la atención este curso después de que Voldemort reviviera.

La verdad, es que las discusiones con ese maldito Slytherin las hechaba de menos... le iban genial para descargar adrenalina y para hacerle pagar cada vez que Malfoy se reía de él por alguna tonteria.

--

Harry salía del baño cuando escuchó unas voces que se avecinaban. Se quedó quieto para saber quienes hablaban y, (para qué negarlo) sobre qué hablaban.

- _"Jajaja, estoy seguro de que si le metemos la rata en la cama no se dará cuenta."_ - dijo la voz de Malfoy.

- _"Pobre Pansy, con lo que odia las ratas... jajajaja, pero se lo debemos, la última_" - Zabini paró de hablar al ver que Harry estaba de pie, mirándolos.

Harry había visto venir a Malfoy y Zabini riendo de alguna broma que pensaban hacerle a Parkinson. Lo que le impactó a Harry fue ver a Malfoy.

Draco llevaba el pelo suelto y algo más largo, SIN gomina (le caía algo de su pelo en la cara), la corbata desanudada y la camisa abierta en los primeros botones. Harry pudo ver prefectamente como se le marcaban los pectorales. De pronto, sintió la boca seca. _Joder. _

Después, los miró a la cara para ver si se habían dado cuenta de la repasada que le había hecho a Malfoy y si querían decirle algo.

Después de unos segundos, Malfoy pareció darse cuenta que se habían quedado mirando profundamente.

- _"¿Qué tal, San Potter? ¿Y tus mascotas?_" - Blaise y Draco rieron.

- _"¿Qué tal Hurón? ¿Y tu gomina?"_ - Harry pudo escuchar perfectamente como la tos de Zabini intentaba disimular su risa.

Malfoy miró a su amigo con una mirada de advertencia. Se giró hacia Harry:

- _"Recuerda Potter que ahora debes mostrarme mucho más respeto de lo habitual... soy prefecto, cosa que tu no. ¿Como te sientes después de caer más bajo que tu amigo El Zanahoria ?"_

- _"Que tú encuentres placer en joder a los demás teniendo algo de poder, no quiere decir que los demás mortales seamos unos egocentristas de mierda, Malfoy" _- realmente el hurón le sacaba de sus casillas.

El rubio dio un paso hacia a Harry. Este último agradeció haber crecido y que Malfoy no lo superara tanto en altura... hacía pocos años el otro chico le sacaba una cabeza... cosa que ponía a Harry nervioso.

Harry intentó poner pose Slytherin... es decir, intentó hacer cara de superioridad. Finalmente, le pareció que la cara que había puesto hacía el pego, ya que a Malfoy le cambió la cara a una de más odio (si es que era eso posible).

Draco fue avanzando paulatinamente hacia Harry. El niño-que-vivió intentaba autocontrolarse para no enviarle una maldición y mandarlo a paseo. Fue sacando su varita sin que los Slytherins se dieran cuenta y la mantuvo baja. Malfoy se puso tan cerca de Harry que sus alientos chocaban. Harry no recordaba la última vez que había sentido su barriga removiéndose así.

-_ "Ten cuidado Potter." _- dijo Malfoy escupiendo el apellido -"_No sabes con quien te metes"_ .

Harry sintió una varita en su garganta. El corazón parecía que se le iba a sacar del pecho. "_Aunque Malfoy no me da miedo... No se atrevirá a acerte nada, así que relájate, Harry"_ se dijo a si mismo.

- "_Ten cuidado Malfoy" _- Harry (que sintió una descarga eléctrica) apretó su varita (N/A: la mágica, no penséis mal xDDD) hacia la entrepierna del otro chico, el cual abrió muchísimo los ojos, asustado - "_No te tengo miedo_". -

Y se escucharon unos pasos y unas voces al final del pasillo. Como que las Serpientes no quería llamar la atención, se alejaron de Harry. Draco le dedicó una última mirada de pronto-dejarás-de-ser-el-niño-que-vivió y se perdieron de vista.

Harry respiraba agitadamente por sentir la adrenalina por sus venas. "_Estúpido Malfoy... siempre es lo mismo_".

Pero esta vez no era lo mismo: cuando Harry se dispuso a caminar para volver otra vez a clase, notó una tirantez desde su entrepierna. "_No puede ser_" pensó asustado. Dirigió su vista abajo, se abrió un poco la túnica (gracias a Dios, la prenda de ropa le había salvado de muchos apuros por ser tan ancha) y vio que, realmente, tenía un buen bulto.

Entonces, le vino a la mente la sensación que había tenido al verlo TAN _diferente _(vamos, **sexy**, aunque Harry se negaba a usar esta palabra en su mente) y la electricidad que había sentido al apretar su varita a sus partes. De golpe, se dio cuenta que se estaba acariciando por encima de la ropa. _"¡MERLIN! ¡Estoy loco!_" y se metió pitando en el baño (otra vez xD) para que nadie le viera.

"_Oh, no, no, NO, no pienso caer tan bajo... no pienso... tocarme pensando en... ¡POR FAVOR! Realmente tengo que estar MUY mal para que... ¡NO PUEDE SER!_"

Y siguió discutiendo con él mismo un buen rato (todo lo que quedaba de hora) hasta que vio que su excitación había bajado.

* * *

Harry se dirigía al Gran Salón cuando en la puerta sus amigos le pararon.

- _"Hey Harry, ¿dónde estabas?" - preguntó el peli-rojo de su amigo._

_- "¡Has faltado toda la clase!_" - dijo Hermione como si hubiera hecho algo horroroso.

- "_Es que realmente me encontraba muy mal... Creo que los huevos revueltos no me sentaron muy bien al desayuno..._"

- "_Harry, te ha pasado varias veces ya... no es la primera vez que te tienes que ir corriendo._" - Hermione cerró los ojos con desconfianza - "_No tendrá nada que ver con Quien-ya-sabes, ¿no?_"

_- "No, no os preocupéis... creo que debo tener alguna especie de alergia a alguna comida o salsa o algo que ponen y por eso me entran mareos..._" - No sabía que excusa poner para que no pensaran que era un degenerado.

Y se dirigió hacia su mesa, dejando a sus amigos con la palabra en la boca, para no tener que seguir con la charla.

--

Esa tarde, Harry se dirigía al campo de Quidditch para entrenar. Al llegar, vio que todo el equipo se encontraba allí.

- "_¡Hey Harry! ¡Pensábamos que te querías escaquear del entrenamiento!" _- dijo uno de los gemelos Weasley.

- _"¿Dónde estabas?" _- preguntó su entrenadora - "_Eres el último en llegar_. _Cámbiate rápido_".

Harry empezó a quitarse la túnica cuando vio que una de sus compañeras de equipo (Angelina) estaba con shorts. Lo único que llegó a pensar Harry antes de sentir la necesidad de meterse en un WC fue "_Pantalones apretados"_.

Después del entrenamiento, Harry subio a la torre de Griffindor junto con Fred y George. Estos, no pararon en todo el camino en preguntarle si se encontraba bien y si debería ir a la Infermeria para que Madame Pomfrey le recetara algo para la diarrea.

Cuando ya se estaba quitando toda la ropa para ponerse el pijama e irse a la cama se dijo "_Realmente tengo un problema_" y se fue a dormir.

* * *

...

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo )

Espero que os haya gustado más o menos!

La semana que viene vendrá el segundo capítulo!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_**PRoPieDaD De DRaCo MaLFoY**_

"_Todo Slytherin parecía saber que Harry Potter era una especie de propiedad de Malfoy. Sólo el rubio podía meterse con él."_

waa! Queria haber subido antes este capítulo (el martes o así) pero esta semana ha sido la última de instituto y además, he tenido problemas con familiares que han tenido que ir al hospital así que perdon :S

Aquí viene el segundo capítulo! :)

Muchas gracias por los comentariooos!!

.

* * *

Draco Malfoy (igual que Harry) hacia muy poco que había vuelto a Hogwarts para empezar su 5º año allí.

A finales del pasado curso Voldemort había resucitado. Como que su familia eran vasallos del Señor Oscuro eso era algo que le afectaba de sobremanera.

Por culpa de eso, gran parte del Ministerio estaba encima de los Malfoy para "vigilarlos" por si tenían algún especie de contacto con magos indeseables.

- "_Este año_" - dijo Narcissa Malfoy a su hijo - "_tendrás que vigilar que es lo que haces. No debes portarte mal. Si me entero que has lllevado a alguien a la enfermería por tu culpa te las verás conmigo, Draco._"

Decidió hacer caso a su madre. Cuando se ponía así realmente daba miedo.

La verdad, a la única persona a la que le encantaba molestar era Potter. Desde que éste lo rechazó en 1º, Draco se había dedicado a hacerle la vida imposible. Al principio lo hizo como venganza, ahora ya era por diversión. Le _encantaba _cuando el-maldito-niño-que-vivió le dirigía esas profundas miradas cargadas de odio cada vez que se metía con él.

Pansy siempre le había dicho que estaba obsesionado con Potter. "_Siempre estás pensando en él, Draco._" le decía. Él le contestaba que, simplemente, era divertido joderle la vida. Y así era.

Este año pero, con el problema que representaba Voldemort, Draco se había prohibido a sí mismo meterse con su gran enemigo Harry Potter.

Lo que no sabía era hasta cuando aguantaría. Suponía que poco. Demasiada _tentación._

--

Draco había hecho todo lo posible por cumplir la promesa que hizo. Nunca había aguantado tanto algo en toda su vida... "_Con todas las veces que he podido dejarle en ridículo durante el curso..._" se lamentaba.

Hasta ahora, no había evitado reírse en una clase de Pociones (donde una poción le cambió el color de pelo a rosa) y otra en Transformaciones (donde hizo que su amigo el Pobretón le saliera otro brazo de la frente. "_Jajajajja, la verdad es que es malísimo, el pobre... parece mentira que pudiera escapar de Quien No Debe Ser Nombrado..._".

Pero últimamente se estaba dando cuenta que realmente necesitaba meterse con Potter por el bien de su salud mental. No es bueno aguantarse las ganas de reírse de alguien de este modo. Potter en sí era demasiado ridículo. _Debía _meterse con él.

Así que, la misma mañana que decidió eso, empezó a preparar junto a Blaise Zabinni una broma para Pansy. Algo así para descargar la energía que invertía en Potter. Este curso, no sabía muy bien porqué pero Pansy no paraba de hacerles putadas. Así que, mientras iban decidiendo qué podían hacerle a la Slytherin, se encontraron a Harry-estúpido-San-Potter de pie mirándolos.

Entonces, no pudo evitarlo. La manera en que le miraba era demasiado tentadora. Realmente le odiaba... Draco creía que Potter tenía hasta una mirada de odio reservada solo para él... Ni siquiera miraba a la Umbridge esa de la misma manera. Era... _excitante. _

Como no vio a sus perros secuaces junto a él, le preguntó donde estaban. Potter le contestó de mala manera, así que le dijo que debería tener cuidado con él (mientras le apuntaba con la varita en la garganta).

Draco realmente se sentía en la gloria... tener el poder sobre el niño-que-vivió... sentir los nervios que provocaba. Como le gustaba meterse con Potter y sentirse superior a él... hasta le parecía que podía escuchar acelerarse las pulsaciones del moreno... era adictivo.

- "_Ten cuidado Malfoy. No te tengo miedo_".

Encontes, sintió como Potter apuntaba su varita a sus partes íntimas.

"_Parece que __sí sabes lo que haces Potter..._" pensó Draco.

Iba a lanzarle una maldición cuando oyó pasos y voces a lo lejos. Se apartó de Potter (no se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaban) y se marchó con Blaise, no sin antes dirigirle otra mirada de odio.

* * *

Harry se levantaba el día siguiente bien temprano para ir a clases y no tener que llegar tarde a Adivinación. Menudo bodrio. Aguantar a la pesada de Trelawney "prediciendo" su muerte... qué triste. Se fue corriendo a la ducha para que ninguno de sus compañeros de habitación (que se estaban levantando) se diera cuenta que iba mojado. "_Que raro_" pensó con ironía.

Mientras se vestía en la habitación una vez que ya se había duchado hizo un experimento: empezó a mirar a sus compañeros de habitación para ver si realmente había sido un accidente lo de ayer con Malfoy o si... o si le ponían los tíos.

Después de estar un buen rato mirándoles el culo o los abdominales, se dio cuenta que simplemente le habían venido arcadas. Casi salta de la alegría._ "¡No soy gay!_".

Pero la alegría que había sentido se esfumó en un momento._ "Ma... Malfoy no me puede poner caliente. Ni siquiera... ¡Ni siquiera me gusta! Vamos, si es un estúpido egocentrista, creído de mierda, homófobo, MORTÍFAGO, idiota... y... bueno. Quizás simplemente fue por los nervios del momento... además, acababa de masturbarme... quizás no me había tranquilizado del todo..."_ y siguió cavilando en sus problemas mientras Ron le explicaba el sueño que había tenido (sin ser consciente de que Harry no le oía) hacia el Gran Salón a desayunar.

--

Esa tarde le tocaba Pociones así que decidió que descubriría que era lo que realmente le pasaba con Malfoy.

Al entrar a la clase, decidió que se sentaría cerca de Malfoy (no demasiado ya que Slytherin y Griffindor estaban completamente separados pero al menos a pocas mesas de distancia). El rubio ya estaba sentado envuelto de sus fans y Zabinni. "_Estúpidas._"

Harry se acercó rápidamente a la mesa que quería antes que Ron o Hermione fueran a cualquier otra.

Snape ya empezaba a repartir instrucciones. Harry vio como Malfoy pasaba completamente de Snape y explicaba algo a Zabinni. Zabinni rió.

Harry por poco salta de la silla al ver como Draco se ponía a hablar con una de las chicas de Slytherin y ésta le pasaba la mano por el rostro del rubio.

_- "Harry, ¿qué te pasa? No haces muy buena cara"_ - Hermione le interrumpió la observación. La chica ya estaba metiendo el primer ingrediente a la poción.

- "_Emmm... no es nada. Voy a buscar los ingredientes._"

Harry se levantó y se dirigió al armario de los ingredientes intentando evitar mirar hacia el grupo de Malfoy.

Cuando volvió a su mesa miró otra vez a Malfoy y vio que este estaba concentrado en su poción y que las chicas de su lado intentaban que les hiciera caso.

"_Parece que realmente le gustan las Pociones..._"

Y empezó su poción algo más contento al ver los inútiles intentos de las chicas para que Malfoy las mirara.

Cuando Harry llegó a un punto en que la poción se debía dejar reposar unos 15 minutos se dedicó a observar a Malfoy otra vez.

Éste, que también había dejado reposar la poción, se encontraba con los pies encima de la mesa, con la túnica y la camisa algo abierta y bufándose el flequillo que le caía a la cara hacia atrás.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior al ver esa imagen.

Entonces, vio que Malfoy empezaba a buscar algo con la mirada y giraba un poco la cabeza. Los ojos de Harry y Draco conectaron._ "Mierda, me ha pillado"_. Harry apartó la mirada rápidamente avergonzado. Empezó a cortar el siguiente ingrediente (piel de pulpo) para disimular. Pudo sentir que la mirada de Malfoy seguía fija en él. Harry tenía el estómago revuelto y la piel se le erizaba. Cuando ya no pudo más, subió su mirada hacia Malfoy. Le miraba fijamente. Ante tal profunda mirada, Harry se hizo un pequeño corte con el cuchillo con que estaba cortando la piel. Rápidamente, se metió el dedo en la boca para quitarse la sangre. Avergonzado, volvió a dirigir su vista a Malfoy para ver si lo había visto y lo que vio le dejó helado. A Harry le pareció ver una mirada de deseo procedente del rubio antes de que esta cambiara a una de odio. Supuso que lo debía imaginar. _"Que tu lo desees, no quiere decir que él también a tí, Harry_" le dijo una voz en su cabeza. _"¡Yo NO lo deseo!_" se contestó a sí mismo, furioso por la otra vocecita. "_Claro, Harry, claro..._" Se odió a si mismo. "_Que te den._" Y se volvió a centrar en su poción.

La mirada que le había lanzado Malfoy le fue persiguiendo todo el día.

* * *

FIN DEL SEGUNDO CAPITULO!! :)

Me parece que apartir del siguiente capítulo irán apareciendo diferentes escenas un poco subidas de tono... aunque el Lemmon vendrá algo más adelante ;)

Gracias a:

**Aikos**, **Black Imago**, **Leslie Rebeka Black Snape**, **Ann Magus**, **solitary psycho!! **(espero no dejarme a nadiee!) Por lo reviews! :)

Ah! Y tambien muchas gracias por los reviews en mi otra historia ("La obsesión de Draco Malfoy")!! Este verano quizás haré una continuación (aunque era un one-shot) por el apoyo que me habéis mandadooo!! :D


	3. Chapter 3

_**PRoPieDaD De DRaCo MaLFoY**_

"_Todo Slytherin parecía saber que Harry Potter era una especie de propiedad de Malfoy. Sólo el rubio podía meterse con él."_

Gracias por lo reviews!! :D

El chap de hoy es bastante cortito... más que los demás creo :S pero almenos hoy habrá un poquito de lemmon... si es que se le puede llamar así x) ... espero que compense (al menos un poco) ... que lo disfruteis! ;D

Chapter 3!!

* * *

Después de la pelea con Potter, Draco estaba extasiado.

- "_Parece mentira del buen humor que te pones cada vez que te metes con Potter_". - dijo Blaise cuando iban a comer.

- "_Deberías probarlo tu también, Blaise. No sabes la adrenalina que descargas._"

- "_No, gracias._" rió Zabinni. Blaise estaba seguro que si alguien que no fuera Draco se metía con Potter el rubio tomaría cartas en el asunto. Todo Slytherin parecía saber que Harry Potter era una especie de propiedad de Malfoy. Sólo el rubio podía meterse con él.

--

Esa noche, como ya era costumbre desde el curso pasado, Draco se llevó a una de sus "amiguitas" Slytherins a su habitación.

Draco ni siquiera sabía como se llamaban pero, sinceramente, le daba igual. Todas ellas sabían que sólo era sexo... aunque no podía evitar que alguna de esas chicas se pasaran una semana entera llorando por él. "_Mujeres_" pensaba.

Después de haberse acostado con la Slytherin y echarla fuera se dispuso a dormir. Justo después de que cerrara los ojos oyó que alguien se metía en su cuarto y se acercaba a su cama. Abrió los ojos. Supuso que sería la chica con que se acaba de acostar. "_Seguro que me pide para quedarse a dormir aquí... idiota._"

- "_Draco... ¿me puedo quedar a dormir aquí?_" - preguntó la chica.

Cuando le iba a decir que no, algo de luz que entraba por la ventana iluminó a la chica y por primera vez se fijó en ella. Tenía el pelo marrón oscuro alborotado y los ojos verdes. Draco estaba seguro que le recordaba a alguien pero no supo adivinar a quién.

Entonces, Draco se acercó a ella y se empezaron a besar. Draco apretaba sus manos contra el trasero de la chica mientras que la guiaba hacia la cama. La ropa que ambos llevaban voló. Draco se extrañó al ver que la chica llevaba boxers pero no le dio mucha importancia por la falta de sangre en su cerebro en ese momento. Draco, que ya estaba encima de ella y entre sus piernas, la penetró. Cerró los ojos por el placer. Al abrirlos, vio que la cara de la chica que tenía debajo había cambiado. Tenía el pelo más corto y la cara... Tenía la cara de Potter. Draco dio otra embestida. La cara de Harry reflejó placer. Empezó a embestir más fuerte y más rápido. Se oían jadeos por toda la habitación, jadeos de dos chicos. Draco miraba fijamente al otro chico mientras se movía encima de él. No podía creer todo lo que sentía. La boca de Potter se curvó para formar una sonrisa y se metió un dedo en la boca como si su dedo fuera el miembro de Draco. Sintió a Potter jalarlo hacia abajo para besarlo. Mientras que sus lenguas luchaban y se movían la una contra la otra, Draco daba su último movimiento hasta llegar al clímax.

Entonces, despertó.

"_Joder. N...no _".

Había soñado con Potter. Había soñado que lo hacía con Potter. Había soñado que se tiraba a Potter y disfrutaba. Eso no podía ser un sueño. Tenía que ser una pesadilla.

Se dio cuenta de un bulto en la sábana.

Y encima se había excitado. No podía ser.

Se metió en el baño corriendo para darse una ducha bien fría y, si podía, ahogarse.

--

Draco se pasó todo el día pensando en el sueño y de vez en cuando mirando a Potter.

No salía de su asombro. Él NO podía soñar con eso.

"_Primero: soy hetero. Siempre lo he sido. Me he acostado con un montón de chicas. Eso no puede significar nada. Quizás era porque no debía meterse con él y ayer lo había hecho... NO, nada de meter nada. Además, yo lo odio. Nno... será mejor que lo olvide._"

Blaise y Pansy se preguntaban qué era lo que le pasaba a Draco para estar tan callado. No se atrevían a preguntárselo. Una vez que pasó algo parecido Blaise había acabado en la Enfermería. Y eso que era su mejor amigo.

--

Esa tarda tocaba Pociones con Griffindor. Draco estaba de lo más preocupado.

Nada más sentarse, todas las chicas de su casa lo rodearon. Qué pesadas podían ser. Aún así, se obligaba a ser amable para después pasar una buena noche.

Al cabo de un rato, se dio cuenta de que alguien le miraba. Bueno, todo el mundo le miraba, era deseado, pero esa mirada le provocaba que los pelos de su nuca se erizaran.

Buscó un poco con la mirada hasta que topó con la de Potter. Le miraba profundamente. El Griffindor, al ver que lo había pillado mirándole, apartó la vista, avergonzado. Draco se rió en su interior. Entonces, vio que Potter se había cortado por los nervios. "_Jajaja, idiota..._" y el chico subió el dedo a la boca para que dejara de salir sangre.

Ante esto, Draco recordó el sueño de la noche anterior. Veía como los labios de Potter se movían y hasta se imaginó como debía la lengua estar moviéndose en el interior de su boca para chupar la herida. Se preguntó qué pasaría si el dedo que estaba dentro de la boca del chico fuera el suyo o qué parte de su anatomía podría chupar.

Potter subió la vista. Escandalizado por lo acababa de pasar, y apartó la vista.

Los labios de Potter al rededor de su dedo estuvieron todo el día en su mente.

- _"¿Draco? Llevas medio colgado todo el día... ¿qué te pasa?_" - Le preguntó Blaise al verlo con la mirada perdida y por haber pasado al lado de unos alumnos de primer de Griffindor sin que el rubio los asustara. - _"¡Draco! ¿Me oyes?_"

- "_¿Eh? Ah, sí, estoy de acuerdo_." - la verdad, no tenía ni idea de lo que su amigo estaba hablando así que supuso que le estaría explicando cuál sería la próxima chica que tenía en mente.

Blaise, cansado de la actitud de su amigo, se paró y le cogió de los hombros.

- "_Draco, en serio, ¿en que estás pensando todo el día?_"

Al rubio le vino a la mente los labios de Potter. Al pensarlo, las mejillas se le colorearon ligeramente.

El moreno, que nunca había visto al Malfoy ponerse rojo por algo, abrió los ojos, incrédulo. Draco Malfoy se había puesto rojo. Tenía _vergüenza. Malfoy._

- "_¡¿Y a ti qué coño te importa?! ¡Déjame en paz!_" - Y se fue en la dirección contraria.

Blaise decidió ir a hablar con Pansy.

- "_¿Qué crees que le ocurra?"_

* * *

Pansy y Blaise se encontraban en la Sala Común discutiendo sobre el comportamiento de Malfoy.

Decidieron que espiarían al rubio. Si no sacaban nada en claro, se sacrificarían e intentarían hacerlo hablar.

* * *

Fin capítulo 3!

otra vez, gracias a los reviews! :) : **solitary psycho**, **ruka**, **n-darcy**, **Leslie Rebeka Black Snape**, **aris.Melcra**, **OlgaxTomFelton1**.

CREO qe os he contestado a todas, si no es así, perdonad!

Esta semana actualizo antes ya que me voy una semanita a una casa de colonias a estudiar piano con mi escuela de música... acabaré con los dedos hechos caldo, pero bueno xD es lo que tiene no estudiar piano durante el año x)

Con suerte, la semana que viene subiré chap (el fin de semana), pero lo dudo mucho ya que no podré avanzar con la historia... Tengo los hechos más importantes claros, pero me cuesta escribir todo lo que quiero... pero iré mejorando, jajaja :D

Besooos!

* * *


End file.
